Beverage dispensers are used in both businesses and for residential use to provide available beverage to users. The demands to ensure safety of drinking beverage and to pursue the quality in natural character of drinking beverage have been increased according to the increase of users' interest with respect to drinking beverage.
Beverage dispensers may provide users with filtered beverage. Such filtered beverage is received at the beverage dispenser from a central beverage system and filtered via a filtering module within the beverage dispenser. Other beverage dispensers provide users with beverage. Such beverage is packaged in periodically replaced containers. The containers have an outlet connected to a faucet from which the beverage is dispensed.
Beverage dispensers having beverage containers or filtered beverage suffer from contamination of the tubes, valves, tanks, or other components of the beverage dispenser. The tube provides beverage from the central beverage system or from the beverage container to the faucet from which the beverage is provided to the consumer. Such contamination significantly reduces beverage quality of the beverage dispenser. It is desired to provide a system and method for treating such contamination in beverage dispensers.